Tamora Mitchell
Tamora Billie Mitchell is the oldest twin daughter to Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell, and oldest sister of Kathrine Mitchell and her adoptive brother of Henry Mitchell Jr. She's one of the main character of 'Blessed: Next Generation ' Out of all the cousins, she's the fourth oldest. Altought, Prue came into her powers faster the the twins. Like the rest of the cousins, Tamora is a Blessed One and so, she can access to the Power of Eight. Tamora is Whitelighter-Witch and is very proud of that. She tend to be more motived by her Witch side, and prefers to "kick ass" rather than be passive. Tamora possess the basuc powers of witch to scry, brew potions, see and talk to the death and casting spell and do ritual. Plus, Tamora possess the abitily to orb, to remotly orb objects and people, sense persons and to change her appaereance. So far, she possess the hybrid power of Telekinetic Orbing and a wiccan power, Molecular Acceleration. However, her wiccan power was bound when she was around four year old. She and Kat splited their aunt's powers. As the oldest, Tamore inherited of the power of Molecular Acceleration, which could evolve into Molecular Combustion. When she came into her powers, she lost control and set fire to her house. So, her parents bound her powers, and Kat's too. Early History Birth Tam and Kat's conception was unexpected and they were born sometime in mid-2007. Not being one for traditions, Paige decided to not carry on the Halliwell tradition of giving children names that begin with "P". She and Henry chose these names out of their liking of them. Tamora was also named after a family friend, Billie Jenkins Coming into her powers When she was four, Tamora came into her powers, but was unable to control it, as she had inherited her Aunt Piper's power of Molecular Acceleration and started fire everywhere. First, Paige and Henry didn't think that it was magical. But soon enough, they discovered that it was in fact Tamora who started the fire. fter Tam accidentally set the house on fire, Henry strongly believed that the twins' powers should be bound, though Paige was against it as she believed it went against the laws of nature. Henry, though understanding how important magic is to Paige and the family, is adamant that magic is not all his daughters are and Paige reluctantly binds Tam's magic until she can grow old enough to learn how to control it. Growing Up Tamora like her cousins went to mortal and Magic School, where she was popular, along with her cousins. She loved magic but was too careless about it, resulting in many accident but also to use as a personal gain. Tamora was passionate by it, and is very open about her legacy. When she was around fifteen, Tamora already passionate by art, found many of her Aunt Prue about her work. She began to become passionate by this work and knew what she will do later. Before Blessed Tamora is still studying to be an Auction Art, like her late Aunt. She's also a Witheligter-Witch, even if her active power is bound. Throughout Blessed Season One Season One will explore her relationship with Physical Appareance Tamora is a very attractive and beautiful young women of 5"3. Tamora has a pale skin, green eyes and beautiful strawberry long hair. She has naturally full red lips, and thin eyebrows. Tamora looks rather youthful and dresses quite youthful as well. Tamore loves fashion, more than anything, and dress rather fashionable. She wears a lot of dress or skirt, very colored with high heels or booties. Tamora like make up, but rather lighter than heavier, and wear a lot of bold colored lipstick. Kathrine and her have similar taste for clothing and make up, even if Tamora is more the skirt and dress kind. Generally, they have their bracelet but do their hair differently (sometime, without knowing) enough to difference them. Personality Tamora is cheerful girl, who always smile. She's very optimistic and prone to see the best in people. She's somehow rebellious as she tends to not always listenning what we tell her. She still someone caring, loving and compassionate to people. Tamore is sensible and someone wild, who loves having fun. It's the kind of girl who listen to you, trying to give the correct advice. Tamora is loyal to people she loves and isn't afraid of trying new things. Still, Tamora can be naive, as she tends to give second chance. She's sensible and break easily, and have the bad tendency to not think clear when she's confuse or pressuring. Tamora gets nervous easily, and babble a lot. She's irresponsible and careless in general, despite being the eldest, so the responsable one. Tamora is a dreamer, sassy and studborn. Power and Abilities For more detailled explanation about Tamora's powers, see her power page Tamora is Whitelighter-Witch and inherited abilities from both species. She's a good and strong witch, and have a great control of her powers, especially her Telekinetic Orbing. Relationship Kathrine Mitchell Kat and Tam are very close, despite their difference. They don't stay with each other all the time, but still hang out at least two time in week, and talk everyday. Tamora can tell everything about Kat, knowing that her sister is trust-worthy, and vice-versa. They know everything about each other, and always have their back. However, Tamora doesn't understand her sister's envy to lead a normal life, causing some clash as Tamora isn't afraid to tell her what she thinks. Plus, despite being the older twin, Tamora is less responsible than Kat, leading the latter to fix Tamora's problems, which annoy her. Henry Mitchell Jr {{Main Article|Tamora and Henry Jr]] Despite their differences, Tamora still pretty close of HJ. Both of them loves magic and art. They like to talk to each other about everything but nothing too serious. Tamore and HJ understand each other and always help each but still have sibling rivalry and fight. Tamora is very concern and protective of her brother when she know he could be involved in magic. However, she will never bind him as Tamora trust him. But also because she knows that HJ can be jealous and mad at her to try to control him. Trivia * Kathrine and her are the only know twin in the Warren and Halliwell Line, but also in Henry's biological family. Catégorie:Blessed Catégorie:Characters